1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic alarm apparatus and mechanical lock apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-mode combination alarm and locking apparatus for bicycles, motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various locking apparatus, some of which include alarms for bicycles, motorcycles and the like or other equipment have been disclosed by the following prior art references.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,778 issued to Kennedy et al. on Aug. 28, 1973 for "Cycle Burglar Alarm" (hereafter the "Kennedy Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,645 issued to Odenz et al. on Nov. 3, 1973 for "Vehicle Alarm System" (hereafter the "Odenz Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,540 issued to Smith, II on Jul. 16, 1974 for "Bicycle Lock And Alarm Apparatus" (hereafter the "Smith Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,281 issued to Thomas on Apr. 5, 1983 for "Alarm System For Bicycles And The Like" (hereafter the "Thomas Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,611 issued to Humphrey on May 5, 1987 for "Alarm Lock" (hereafter the "Humphrey Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,909 issued to Israel et al. on May 24, 1988 for "Modular Security System" (hereafter the "Israel Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,806 issued to Villarreal on Jul. 5, 1988 for "Movement Sensor" (hereafter the "Villarreal Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,456 issued to Heller on May 23, 1989 for "Ski Security Device" (hereafter the "Heller Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,973 issued to Rowland on Nov. 6, 1990 for "Anti-Theft Device" (hereafter the "Rowland Patent").
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,789 issued to Czerwinski on Feb. 12, 1991 for "Marine Lock And Alarm Apparatus" (hereafter the "Czerwinski Patent").
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,596 issued to Sirman et al. on Jun. 11, 1991 for "Bicycle Alarm" (hereafter the "Sirman Patent").
The Kennedy Patent discloses an early bicycle alarm apparatus. The Kennedy Patent apparatus comprises a case, which may be mounted to the frame of a bicycle by a pair of clamps. The case houses an alarm circuitry and a retractable cable. The alarm circuitry includes a mercury motion switch MS for detecting the unauthorized movement of the bicycle. The alarm circuitry also includes a tamper motion switch TS for detecting the unauthorized removal of the case from the frame of the bicycle. The alarm circuitry further includes a cable shield for activating the alarm if the cable is cut. The alarm apparatus can be operated by a key switch KS. The Kennedy Patent discloses many features of a combined coil lock and alarm apparatus. However, it does not have any means for accommodating a U-bolt lock. In addition, the case is permanently mounted to the frame of the bicycle by external clamps.
The Odenz Patent also discloses an early bicycle alarm apparatus. The Odenz Patent apparatus comprises a case, which may be mounted to a vertical post of a bicycle. The case can be opened to permit the vertical post to be passed through it. An internal clamp is provided for fastening the case to the vertical post. The case houses an alarm circuitry which includes a gimbaled motion switch for detecting the unauthorized movement of the bicycle. The Odenz Patent apparatus also comprises a locking chain which has one end fixedly attached to the case, and another end detachably attached to the case. The locking chain has inner electrical wires which are connected to the alarm circuitry for activating the alarm if the locking chain is cut. The disadvantage of the Odenz Patent is that the locking chain is not retained in the case when it is not used, and every time the locking chain is locked or unlocked, the user has to open the case. There is also no means for adapting a U-bolt lock.
The Smith Patent discloses a bicycle lock and alarm apparatus which includes an adaptor and a case. The adaptor is mounted to a bicycle framework and comprises a receiving member and a mounting plate. The case is slidably engaged with the mounting plate. The lock and alarm apparatus further includes a flexible cable which has one end secured to the case, and the other end lockable into the receiving member. A latch extends internally from the case into the receiving means for locking the end of the cable. The cable has interior conducting wires for activating the alarm if the cable is cut. The Smith Patent discloses a detachable mounting of the alarm case. However, its cable is not retractable and is locked into the receiving member. Means for detecting the movement of the bicycle and means for adapting a U-bolt lock are also not present.
The Humphrey Patent discloses an alarmed locking apparatus for portable articles, including bicycles. The alarmed locking apparatus includes a flexible cable wound on a retractable spool inside the case. The flexible cable includes conducting wires and a plug-in connector which is provided at the free end of the cable. The plug-in connector can be plugged into the case to establish the electrical connection if the cable is pulled or cut, an alarm sound will be triggered. The alarmed locking apparatus can be mounted to the handlebar of a bicycle and can also be used as a horn. However, the Humphrey Patent alarmed locking apparatus does not detect motion and has no means for adapting a U-bolt lock.
The Rowland Patent discloses an anti-theft device which can be attached to a sports equipment such as a bicycle. It has a motion sensor for activating an alarm if the sports equipment is moved. It also has a motion sensor for activating the alarm if the anti-theft device itself is removed from the sports equipment. The Rowland Patent comprises no locking means.
The Sirman Patent discloses a bicycle lock and alarm apparatus. The bicycle lock and alarm apparatus includes a case containing a spool mechanism which carries a conductive flexible cable. The free end of the cable can be plugged onto a jack socket for locking the bicycle. If the free end of the cable is disconnected it will trigger the alarm. The lock and alarm apparatus further includes a mercury switch for motion detection. The lock and alarm apparatus is attached to a bicycle frame by a bracket or strap. The disadvantage of the Sirman Patent is that a specialized screwdriver has to be used to fasten or unfasten the apparatus to the bicycle, which is required every time the battery needs to be changed. Additionally, no U-bolt lock nor its adaptor is provided.
The Thomas Patent discloses a bicycle alarm apparatus which is mounted to the horizontal framework of the bicycle and can detect the unauthorized rotation of the handlebar. The Thomas Patent does not have any locking features.
The Israel Patent relates to a modular security system designed for protecting garments in display, which is different from the present invention because it is not designed as a portable unit to be mounted on a bicycle.
The Villarreal Patent discloses a motion sensor having a horizontally mounted beam with a level switch for detecting movement such as tilting of the horizontal beam. The Villarreal Patent is generally unrelated to locking apparatus.
The Heller Patent discloses a ski alarm mounted on the flat upper surface of a ski. The alarm has both a mercury switch for detecting unauthorized movement of the ski and a tether switch for detecting the removal of the tether cable.
The Czerwinski Patent is a marine lock and alarm apparatus for protecting docked or parked boats from being tampered with.
From the above analysis, it can be seen that none of the prior art patents has disclosed a combination of multi-mode alarmed locking apparatus with both chain lock and U-bolt lock. In fact none of the prior art lock and alarm apparatus has incorporated means for accommodating a U-bolt lock. Therefore, it is desirable to have a new multi-mode alarmed locking apparatus with all the preferred features of the present invention.